1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blowing apparatus that is used to circulate cool air in a refrigerator, and more particularly to a blowing apparatus for refrigerators that is capable of blowing cool air using a centrifugal fan, instead of an axial fan, to reduce flow loss, whereby blowing noise is decreased, and power consumption is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator stores foodstuffs in a fresh state for a long time using cool air obtained by a refrigerating cycle. The cool air is used to cool and prevent decomposition of the foodstuffs.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing the inner structure of a refrigerator with a conventional blowing apparatus mounted therein.
As shown in FIG. 1, the refrigerator generally comprises an outer case 1 and an inner case 3. The inner case 3 is partitioned into an upper inner case section and a lower inner case section at a predetermined height. In the upper inner case section is disposed a freezing chamber F, and in the lower inner case section is disposed a refrigerating chamber R. To the fronts of the freezing chamber F and the refrigerating chamber R are pivotably attached doors 5 and 6 for allowing foodstuffs to be put into and taken out of the freezing chamber F and the refrigerating chamber R, respectively.
At the rear of the freezing chamber F is disposed a machinery chamber M, in which an evaporator 7, which constitutes a refrigerating cycle, and a blowing apparatus 10 that circulates cool air generated by means of the evaporator 7 are disposed.
The operation of the refrigerator as described above is as follows: When the blowing apparatus 10 is operated, cool air, cooled by passing through the evaporator 7, is supplied to the freezing chamber F and the refrigerating chamber R via cool air supply channels 8a and 8b, respectively, and then flows toward the evaporator 7 though a cool air collection channel 9. In this way, the cool air is circulated by means of the blowing apparatus 10 in the refrigerator.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view showing the conventional blowing apparatus mounted in the refrigerator shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 2, a channel separation plate 16, which separates the cool air supply channel 8a from the machinery chamber M, is disposed in parallel with the inner case 3. At the channel separation plate 16 is formed a cool air introduction hole 17 for allowing the cool air to be introduced from the machinery chamber M to the cool air supply channel 8a therethrough.
At the introduction hole 17 is disposed an axial fan 14 that generates a blowing force. The axial fan 14 is rotated by means of a motor 12 mounted in the machinery chamber M.
In the blowing apparatus 10 constructed as described above, the axial fan 14 is rotated as the motor 12 is operated. As a result, cool air having passed through the evaporator 7 is introduced from the machinery chamber M to the cool air supply channel 8a. The cool air introduced to the cool air supply channel 8a is supplied to the freezing chamber F and the refrigerating chamber R, respectively.
In the conventional blowing apparatus as mentioned above, however, the blowing force is generated by means of the axial fan 14. Consequently, the cool air flows in the axial direction due to the axial fan 14, which increases flow loss. As a result, energy loss is increased, and noise is increased, which is an obstacle to designing more silent refrigerators.
Specifically, the axial fan 14 is disposed at the rear of the inner case 3 defining the cool air supply channel 8a. For this reason, when the axial fan 14 is operated, cool air runs against the inner case 3 and is then dispersed in all directions. As a result, flow loss, i.e., energy loss, is increased. Also, an extreme whirlpool phenomenon occurs around the rear of the introduction hole 17 due to flow characteristics of the axial fan 14. Consequently, flow loss is further increased, and noise is further increased.